The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker - The Odyssey Of Two Swordsmen
by Pink Sugar Tea
Summary: Link and Juno go on a perilous expedition across the Great Sea to save Link's sister, Aryll, who has been captured by the malicious Ganondorf. Much toil and sacrifices have to be made in order to save Aryll, and stop Ganon from taking over. Link is the decendant of the legendary hero, and it is up to he and Juno to stop Ganon and save Aryll - LinkXOC; Dont like? Dont read.
1. Episode 1

**Warning; **Canon X OC, Violence and Gore, Strong Language, and all that stuff. Also, I cut some things out of the WindWaker story, and since my OC is in it, some things are changed.

so yeah I obviously dont own the Legend of Zelda. I only own my OC.

and, this is my first fic so sorry if things are a bit dull. This is also a rewrite of the chapter 1.. because the previous one was kind of bad.

shenron-i-wish-for-a-cabbage gave me some tips for the story. c: Thanks!

At first, the story was about 400 words long, and now, it has came out to be a staggering 1,318 words. c:

derpderp

* * *

The bright, warm sun shown down proudly on Outset island. I, Link, was sleeping in my sister's lookout, which was a tall wooden tower that was connected to the land by a small dock. I had fell asleep up there the night before, because my sister and I were playing hide-and-seek, and I guess she left me up there, and I ended up falling asleep.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab a hold of my arm and shake me a little. I woke up, startled, and jumped up to meet with the face of my sister, Aryll.

She grinned. "Big brother, guess what day it is today!" she exclaimed, pushing up my blonde-brown hair from covering my eyes. "Or did you forget..?"

I sat there in silence for a second, because I was still half asleep. I stared at her with my tired eyes, kind of irritated because she woke me up. I need my beauty rest. I laid back down on the wooden floor of the lookout.

She giggled. "It's your birthday! Happy birthday, Link!" she said with joy in her voice and a wide smile. "Oh yeah, Grandma has a surprise for you in the house."

I was so excited to get my gift, because there was a huge list of things that I wanted. So, I quickly climbed down the long ladder of the lookout, and ran off the dock, and sprinted to the house.

When I got inside, my grandmother was standing next to the front door. She handed me a green tunic, a bright green undershirt, white leggings, a pointy green hat, and a brown belt with a spiral design on the buckle. This was not what I expected, and I was _not _pleased with this 'surprise.' I pouted.

"Link, today is the day that you become the same age as the hero in the legend." she explained. "Those are the exact same clothes that the hero wore. Go ahead and try them on!"

"Thanks.." I mumbled, slipping the clothing on.

"Ahh, the perfect fit. They fit you perfectly!" she said smiling, noticing the upset expression on my face. "Oh, don't look so down, child. It's your birthday, you're fifteen years old, now! I'm planning a birthday party for you, so can you please go and find your sister Aryll?"

I nodded, and left the house. As I started making my way to my sister's lookout, I started to hear some familiar giggling; probably the giggling of a young girl. I looked around, and I saw over by the beach, was my best friend, Juno. Her hair was the colour of fire, and was always kept into a ponytail. Her eyes were seafoam green, and had long, thick eyelashes. She also had a bad habit of saying "eh," after almost all of her sentences. I don't know where she got that from, but, just one day, she just started saying it. It was kind of like a hiccup.

"Well, look at you!" she laughed. "All dressed up, huh? O' legendary hero in green," she teased as she played with the tip of my hat.

I blushed with embarrassment, as I jerked the hat off. "Shut up,"

She took the hat out of my hands and put it on her head. "Anyway, I heard it was your birthday today, and I made you this." she dug in her pocket, and pulled out a chain necklace, with a sword and shield handing on it. "It'll go perfectly with your outfit, eh!" she smiled sweetly; her eyes glistening in the sun's light.

I put the necklace around my neck, and held the sword and shield charms in my hand. "You made this for me?"

"Aye, genuinely hand crafted by your's truly, eh." she nodded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Wow, thanks Juno," I didn't know that Juno was a crafter. However, she did tell me that she had a job in making things. "I really appreciate it. Especially the fact that you'd go out of your way to make this for me.."

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Happy birthday, Linky,"

I felt one thousand butterflies fly around in my stomach, and I could feel myself blush. I put my arms around her also, hugging her back.

After she had let go, the nervousness had left. I had never felt that feeling before, and I didn't understand what had happened that moment.

"So, where were you off to, eh?" she asked. My hands were still around her waist, and I noticed her large hourglass figure.

"Uh, I was going to get my sister, because my grandma's planning a birthday party for me.." I scratched the back of my head.

"Aye! I already heard about the birthday party last night from my mom." she explained. "But yeah, I'll help you find your sister, eh."

We both walked back to the lookout, and my sister was sitting on the floor feeding the seagulls and stroking their feathers. My sister was really good with seagulls, and I guess she managed to make friends with them since she fed them so much.

"A'hoy big brother! And, A'hoy Juno!" my sister exclaimed. "Did Grandma make those clothes for you? You look like you'd be way too hot in those clothes.. Anyway, Link, can close your eyes, and hold out your hands for a second. I want to give you my treasured belonging, but only for one day, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled, closing my eyes, and letting out my hands like she said. She set something long and metal in my hands.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Aryll clapped. "Well, dooo ya like it?"

I opened my eyes and saw Aryll's lucky telescope in my hands. "Wow!" I said examining the telescope. "I love it!" I held up the telescope on my eye and closed the other. The first thing I looked at was my grandma's house, then at the big red mailbox next to it. The postman was there, and looked up and squawked as if he were scared or something.

"Mother of the Goddesses! Link look up in the sky!" Juno screamed, pointing in the air.

I pointed the telescope up in the air, and there, in the sky was a humongous bird, not like any other that you had ever seen. It had to be about 17" feet, and had black, white, red, and yellow feathers. I zoomed in on the claws, and I saw that it had what looked like a person in between it's feet.

Cannonballs were flying at the bird, making loud booming noises. I turned the telescope to where the cannonballs were coming from to find the source, and I spotted a large, black pirate ship heading towards the island. All of our neighbors were dashing out of their houses to see what all of the commotion was about. Suddenly, a cannonball actually managed to hit the bird in it's wing, and it flung the person it was carrying into the woods on top of the summit.


	2. Episode 2

"I've got to go save her!" I said, jumping from the ladder and into the water. Juno followed me.

"Wait, Link! You can't go out there in the forest unarmed! You have to learn to weild a sword first!" Juno yelled.

I suddenly stopped. What was I thinking? If I would of been in that forest, I would of been killed. Who knows what lurks in those forests?

Juno ran over to me. "I want to see what's up just as much as you do. But, neither of us know how to use a sword! We must go to the swordsman Orca, and learn to weild a sword."

"O-okay." I replied, nodding slowly.

We quickly ran to Orca's house, which was a two-story building that was right next to my house.

"Hello children. Would you like to learn the way of the sword?" asked Orca.

"Yes!" Juno and I replied.

We then began learning how to use a sword. He taught us the horizontal slice, vertical slice, stab, spin attack, parry attack, and finally the jump attack(A/N: Not going to show them learning it, because it will be to hard to write).

"You two have passed every last one of my lessons. I shall give you both a sword and sheild." Orca said as he handed me the Hero's sword and sheild, and Juno was given a regular sword, that was sort of similar to the Hero's sword.

"Ugh! Not fair, eh!" she growled. "Why does Linky get the real sword?"

"We can't worry about that right now! We have to hurry!" I told her.

"Thank you~!" We thanked him and quickly ran to the forest at the island of the east as fast as we could. We went to the forest, and entered a dark cave that led to the larger part of the forest.

As soon as we entered the forest, someone..Or something attacked. Juno was stabbed in the stomach with a wooden stick, blood flew out of her mouth. I looked at the suspect, and there stood a short, blue-skinned creature with the white horns and pink nose of a boar.

_Now is the time! Use your sword!_I thought. I grabbed my sword, which was strapped to my back along with my sheild and stabbed the boar creature. I hit it a bit more, and finished it off with a jump attack. Juno was still on the ground, violently coughing up blood.

"Juno, are you alright?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered still coughing. She stood back up and took out her sword. "More are comming. Be ready."

"Right," I nodded, keeping my sword out. We got back to back, and continued walking through the forest.

As we got deeper and deeper into the forest, we fought more enemies on the way, but they were very weak, even for a couple of 14 year-olds. Juno suddenly stopped me from walking.

"Stop," she grabbed the back of my tunic. "Look. Is that the girl that you saw falling out of that bird's claws?" she pointed up to a tree, that had a young girl, that was about our age, hanging from a branch of the tree. Suddenly, the girl woke up and gasped. She struggled to get out of the tree, and finally fell.

"Ouch!" she yelled, dusting herself off. She took a look at Juno and I. "What's with that get up? It looks rediculous!"

Juno was wearing a regular sky blue t-shirt with orange pants.

Juno wrinkled her nose. "What'd you say?" she snarled. "It was my idea so come and save you! You better watch what you say, eh! I'll jack you up!"

"Whatev. So, where am I?"

"You're on an island called Outset." I replied.

"Oh yeah that bird came and..."

"Miss! MISS TETRA!" a loud booming voice called out. A tall, masculine pirate ran over to us. "Miss Tetra, I'm so glad that you're safe!"

Juno and I looked at each other cluelessly.

"When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I was sure that you were..."

"Summit?" Tetra asked. "So that bird dropped me on the top of a mountain...?"

We all nodded.

"Well wasn't that nice of it?" she said sarcastically. "Well, come on! Don't just stand there!"

"...But Miss Tetra," the large man pointed to Juno and I. "What about these two?"

"Dont' worry about them! Come on now!" Tetra continued walking back through the cave that led back to the island. The other pirate followed her, and so did we.

We went back to the bridge that separated the island, and the summit.

"A'hoy big brother!" My sister Aryll yelled and waved, from the other side of the bridge. I smiled and waved back.

Suddenly, the oversized bird from before swooped down and snatched Aryll up with it's claws! Juno and I screamed.

* * *

_To Be Continued... _


	3. Episode 3

Juno and I screamed. I tried to run and jump off of the summit and try to reach the bird; I was too far away, and too late. I felt a hand grip on the back of my tunic. It was Tetra, the pirate girl that we had just met.

"Stupid Kid," she murmured. "She's gone, and there's nothing you can do about it! Get ahold to yourself!"

I sighed. I felt like crying. My one and only sister was gone. _Gone forever_. We all watched as the bird carried her away.

* * *

We walked back down to the beach.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?" Juno replied.

"I'm going to save my sister, even if it's the last thing I do!" I held and shook my fist in the air, determined to get my sister back. I was willing to put my life on the line to save my dear, sweet sister.

"And I'm gonna help you!" Juno did the same. Juno and Aryll were really good friends, and I expected Juno to want to come. Juno is way tougher that she looks, and she's never afraid to get her clothes dirty! "Why don't you ask the pirates and that prissy little girl to let us on their ship, eh?" she suggested.

"Okay..But how come you won't do it?" I asked, tilting my head a little.

"Eh, well, Tetra has made her first impression, which was bad, and I'm starting to say that I _don't_ like her." ( A/N: HEY, HEY, HEY .! Calm Down Guys .! I Actually _Like _Tetra. My OC Doesn't. LOL )

"Alright, fine." I laughed, starting to walk over to the small group of pirates. "Hey, I was just wondering if you could let us come with you on your ship."

"What? You want to come with us on your ship?" Tetra asked as her bleu eyes widened.

I nodded.

"Do you know what you're asking? We're pirates! You know, _pirates_-the terror of the seas!" she put her hands on her hips.

"Well yeah but-" I was cut off by Tetra.

"We don't need two helpless little kids with us on board. We'll just get..headaches."

"Who're you calling helpless, eh!" Juno said, coming up behind me, rolling up her sleaves.

"See what I mean?" Tetra said, putting the palm of her hand on her face.

"What did you say? What did you _just_say?" Juno charged at Tetra, but when she started to swing at her, I grabbed ahold of Juno and pulled her back. I had to stop anything that was getting in my way of saving my sister. If Juno hurt Tetra, they probably woudn't let us board their ship.

"Juno, calm down!" I said turning her to face me. "If you hurt Tetra, the pirates might not let us get on their ship!" I tried to calm her down by gently rubbing her shoulders.

"But, she's such a bitch!"

"Listen, I understand that she may be a little rude, but you must put up with it. This is our only chance to get closer to saving Aryll!"

"Alright, I'll stop."

We went back over to Tetra.

"As I was saying, I know how it must feel, with your sister having been kidnapped and everything but...That doesn't really have anything to do with us, really."

"And how do you figure that?" an infalimiar voice cut into our conversation. It was the weird mailman named Quill.

Quill was quite the character if you asked me. He was more like a bird that human. As a matter of fact, he happened to be apart of the Rito race, a race of bird-like creatures. He had white and brown feathers covering his entire body, and peircing red eyes. He also had a big yellow beak that sat right above his mouth.

"Excuuuuuse me, Princess!" Juno also butted in, placing her hand on her right hip and slightly bending over. "Where the hell do you get off to just butt into someone else's conversation? No one was talking to you!"

"Please! All I mean to say is that is you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet island..The poor girl wouldn't of been snatched away by that bird!" the Mailman said with his arms..Ehem, _wings_crossed.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Tetra asked, looking slightly confused by the Mailmen's statement.

"Just be quiet for a moment and I'll tell you!" Quill held his wing up in Tetra's face. "Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time traveling amungst the many different islands, As a result, I hear many things...Haven't any of you heard that many young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the Great Sea?"

Everyone looked around and shook their heads. I looked at Juno, who looked slightly frightened by the idea of girls getting kidnapped.

"No matter if you're heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like your's have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again!" Quill explained.

Juno grabbed my hand. I could feel her shaking out of fear. Juno's ears were very long, and, she was kind of pretty..

Quill continued his explination. "Unless my eyes fail me, the girl who has been kidnapped had long ears, did she not?" he looked at Tetra. "Much like _you_do, mis fearsome pirate. My point is, that bird has mistaken that poor little girl for you, Tetra, and that is why he grabbed her."

Tetra stayed silent.

"And I may as well tell you but, that bird that kidnapped Link's sister has headed to the North, on the heights of the Foresaken Fortress."

"Forsaken Fortress?" everyone exclaimed.

"Isn't that the place where..." Tetra stopped talking.

"So what are you going to do? Under circumstances, I do not think it would be unreasonable to give Link and his friend a little help, now would it?"

Tetra grunted, "Hmph, I don't need you to tell me that!" she turned to look at me. "Even if I were to consider it...Lately, I haven't been hearing anything about this 'Foresaken Fortress' or whatever. Plus, you can't possibly mean to go there with nothing but that girl and that cheap sword."

"If we didn't have to take your boat to get there...I'd strangle you like a bitch right now!" Juno snarled, letting go of my hand.

"You at least need a sheild, you know, something to protect yourself with? If you come back with something like that, we'll let you on. Oh, and one more thing: once we leave, you won't be able to come back for a while, so make sure you say goodbye to everyone while you have the chance. I don't want you getting all weepy-eyed and homestuck on me!"

We both nodded, and Juno went to her house, as I did the same to mine.

As soon as I entered, I climbed up the latter and onto the higher level of our house, because I knew that there had been a sheild up there on a reef. When I got up there, it wasn't there. I went back down the latter to my grandmother, who had been sitting in the kitchen.

"Link..." she said quietly, and sadly. "Is this what you're looking for?" she held up the beautiful red sheild with a Trifore crest on it and showed me a sweet, tender smile. "Take it with you." Suddenly, that sweet tender smile had turned into a sad frown full of sorrow. "I guess it is true, Aryll has been captured..Hasn't she?"

I looked away, with tears in my eyes. I started to feel like it was my fault, because I hadn't of been up there on that summit, she would of never followed me up there, and wouldn't of gotten kidnapped.

* * *

After I was done talking to my Grandmother, I went outside, and Juno was waiting for me at my front door.

She smiled. Damn, she's _so_cute... "You ready?" she asked. In her hands, she had a plain black sheild that was about the same size as mine.

"Yup!" I answered.

Soon enough, we boarded the Pirate ship. Juno and I looked back at the island, and everyone who lived there was waving back at us. We both waved back at them, hoping that they knew that we could see them. We waved until we couldn't see them anymore. Juno started to cry. She knew that we could possibly lose our lives, but I reassured to her that it is all worth it in the end.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Episode 4

**Quick Update**, The Summaries in The Beginning Are Gonna Get Shorter, I'm Starting To Get Lazy With Them. Also, Expect Moar LinkXJuno In This Chapter.! ;D Don't Like It.? GTFO. :U

**Also**, Sorry That I'm Not Publishing New Chapters Fast Enough. We Just Moved To An Entirely New Country, And As You Should Know, Reality Comes First. I'll Try To Get Them In As Fast As I Can.

The Other Day, Someone Asked Me About Juno's Name. Her Name Comes From The Naruto Character "Jugo". lol I Just Changed A Letter. xD

So Let's Start. c:

* * *

One day passed since we got on the pirate's ship. Tetra said that it would take days to get to the Forsaken Fortress. I looked out into the distance, and all I could see were small islands and just water everywhere. The sun was blistering, I felt like a Cucco baking in the oven. I was so thirsty, and I was sure that I could drink at least a gallon of water...or two.

"Has it really only been a day since we have left Outset?" Juno asked, whiping sweat from her forehead.

"Yes," I replied. "I was told that it's going to take at least a week to get to where we're going."

"That's so long," her voice was lazy in the heat. "I'm gonna go see what room we're supposed to be in, eh."

I thought about how much Juno despised Tetra. The smallest of things could provoke Juno's firing wrath. Juno had the shortest temper in the world. It would be suicide to make her angry. I had to keep Tetra and Juno separated as much as possible.

Right before she was about to open the door leading to the inside of the ship, I stopped her. "Hey, I think I should go ask.."

She turned to face me. "Why, eh?" she asked.

"Ah, I noticed how you and Tetra don't really get along very well. I wouldn't want you to do anything bad to her."

She laughed and nodded. "Just tell me when you know...eh."

So, I walked into the ship, and I saw Tetra inside of her room. I knocked on the wall next to the door.

"Hm?" the brown skinned girl looked up. "Oh, come on in."

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you where Juno and I will sleep while we're he-"

"The third door down on the right." she answered quickly.

"Uh, alright.." I nodded and headed down the hallway and saw our room. I noticed that there was only one bed. I felt nervous at the thought of Juno and I having to sleep in the same bed together. I remembered that Juno wanted me to tell her where our room was. I went back outside, and met back up with Juno. "Our room is on the third door on the right down the hallway."

"Okay eh," she answered and went inside.

I followed close behind, just to make sure that she didn't get in contact with Tetra.

When she passed by Tetra's room, I was just waiting for something to happen. I could almost hear my heartbeat in my ears. Surprisingly, nothing happened. Juno only glimpsed at Tetra. I was surprised, but also relieved.

We arrived at our room, and it was much cooler than expected. Juno jumped backwards on the bed, making the blankets fly up around her.

"Ah," she sighed as she rolled around in the covers. "It's so comfy!" she layed on her back in the bed. "Wait...There's only one bed, eh."

I shuddered. "I doubt that Tetra will let us have two rooms. I guess we'll have to," I gulped in the middle of my sentence. "Sleep together."

Juno shrugged and sat back up. "It'll be alright. We're _just_ friends."

I silently growled at the words _'just friends'_. One side of me said that I love her, the other told me that I do not. I immediately erased the thought.

* * *

Later that evening, I decided to explore the ship. There were many doors, but most of them were locked. Then, I finally came across one open door in the basement, so I entered. Inside was a short (he was shorter than Juno. Now THAT'S short) male pirate with a bleu scarf on his head standing right by the door.

He crossed his arms and looked up at me. "Ahoy there, swabbie! As of today, I am your superior, Niko!" he exclaimed proudly. "Now, you watch everything I'm about to show you real careful-like so you can cram it into your no-doubt mushie swabbie brain." he turned and hurried over to a large square button that was sticking up out of the wooden floor.

"..Oookaaaay..." I mumbled, raising an eyebrow as I continued watching. I figured that whatever he was about to show me was going to be useful in the future.

Niko turned to face me again. "First of all, you gotta press this switch," he pointed to the square button. "That's the only easy part."

I nodded, still watching.

"Just walk over to it and step on it." said Niko as he hopped on top of it. Suddenly, wooden platforms emerged up from the ground.

I looked around the room, and there were also thick ropes with lanterns hanging off of them hanging from the ceiling between the platforms.

Niko ran and jumped on one of the platform and looked back at me. "Okay, so, I was able to jump to this one myself...but that next one is too far, right?"

I nodded. "Right.."

"That's when you gotta do _this_!" he jumped onto the rope, and swung over to the next panel. "Just swing until you can get close enough to the next platform, then just let go and jump to it!"

"Ah, I get it now!"

"So you think you can do it? Just get over to that room over there!" he pointed to a small nook in the back of the room. "Here's the problem though, swabbie! The platfoms only stay raised fo a little while, so if you don't get there in time, you gotta start all over!" he hopped over to the entrance of the nook.

"Pssssh, peice of cake!" I said in a cocky tone.

Niko gave a loud laugh. "It'll probably you one year to get over here. One rough year-full of bumps and bruises! Of course, if you do well, I'll reward you."

"I'll show you..!" I yelled and quickly stepped on the switch. I jumped from one platform and climbed onto the rope. I started to swing on it, until I jumped and landed head first on the next platform. It made a loud knocking noise, and it also drew blood. I layed there for a second, and put my hand on my forehead to touch the blood. I felt a bit dizzy, but I pulled myself together and swung from rope to rope insted of landing on the platforms. I got over to the other side of the room.

Niko looked up at me with surprise. "Whaaaat? You did it already?"

I smirked with pride. "Nyahaha, never underestimate me."

"I...I...I'm so proud to have you as my underling!" he exclaimed. "Alright swabbie, I tell you what! You can have the treasure back there as a reward from the great and generous Niko!" he pointed to the small room, and let me enter.

"Thanks!" I smiled and entered the room. Barrels and boxes filled the room. I gently moved them out of the way, and there in the middle of them, was a big, brown treasure chest! I was _so_ excited to open it. I opened it, and I pulled out a small violet handbag with the face of a monster on the front. I squinted at it and turned to Niko, who was watching me. "Sorry if I sound rude, but, what the hell...?"

"That's a spoils bag! You can put items that you get from defeated enemies inside of it. It may not look like much, but it's real useful actually." Niko explained.

"Mmm, okay. Thanks?" I said as I walked out of the room.

I walked back up from the basement, and went back outside. I saw Juno looking out at the sea again.

The sun had went down, and it was much cooler outside now. Juno turned and looked at the spoils bag in my hand. "Nice purse, Linky." she chuckled, teasing me.

"Oh, hush up." I blushed.

"Heheh, I'm just kind of nervous about going to the Forsaken Fortress. We could possibly lose our lives, eh."

I stood next to her. We were both leaning agains the edge of the ship. "I'm kind of nervous too. But, I'm always willing to risk my life for my family and friends. No matter what it takes, I'd do anything to save them."

"That's so sweet," she smiled. Her beautiful bright green eyes shimmered as they caught the moon's light. The sound of the water hitting up against the ship was soothing. "Would you do anything to save me..?" she asked, looking into my eyes and fluttering her long eyelashes.

My heart was racing, and I felt butterfies in my stomach again. "O-Of course," I replied. Our faces started moving in closer to each other's, and right before our lips met...

"...Are you two love birds done yet?" Tetra interrupted.

Juno and I jumped, surpised that she was watching.

"Dammit...!" I growled to myself quietly; so quiet to where no one could hear. I was extremely irritated that someone would interrupt that certain moment. _Really? SERIOUSLY? Right when we were about to..! I bet I'll never get another moment like that again, and she fucking interrupted. Grrrr!_ I thought, gritting my teeth.

Juno squinted and shouted in embarrasment, "Who are you callin' love birds, eh? We were just talking! Stay out of other folks' business and get back to your worthless li-"

I clamped Juno's mouth closed.

"Uh-huh, okay. Anyway, we're going to be going to the Forsaken Fortress Sooner than expected because of how fast we're going. We'll be there in about two days. We'll arrive at " Tetra explained.

"That's _it_?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yup. Just wanted to let you know." she said going back inside.

Juno cleared her throat. "Uh..Well I'm gonna go get some shut eye. It's getting kind of late." she said with a nervous smile appearing on her face.

"Uh..Me too." I said as we both walked into the ship and to our room.

Surprisingly, Juno went to sleep right away. The bed was comfortable, but I still couldn't get to sleep. All I could think about was my sister, and what Juno said about us possibly losing our lives. I hated to think about it. I looked over at Juno, who was sound asleep. I was trying not to wrap my arms around her, because she was so cute when she was asleep. So, I just kissed the top of her head and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued...In Chapter 5!**

I Hope You Liked It.! Sorry if I Lagged On Some Of It. XDD

Reviews Are Welcomed. Constrictive Critisism Is Welcomed, Negativity Is NOT.

Thanks. c:


	5. Episode 5

Please Excuse My Graphic, Sadistic Nature...If You Don't Like Stuff Like Intense; Blood, Violence, Cursing, And Disturbing Scenes, I Suggest That You Stop Reading Now From This Point On.. (x

So. Someone On deviantART asked me if any songs or music inspire me to write. Well, Yea. c: Listen To "Shiver" from Black Butler, and Listen To "The Fantasy" By 30 Seconds To Mars.

Also, I Think My FanFiction's A Little .. Dull. XD So, I'm Gonna Add More Drama Into It. Not Too Much Though.! Lol.

* * *

Two more hot, slow days passed on the ship. I was in Juno and I's room practicing what the swordsman Orca back at Outset tought me. I suggested to Juno that she should practice too, but she refused and continued to wander the ship. I tried to convince her that it would help as much as I could, but nothing I said would work.

As I was practicing, the ship came to a stop, then I heard Tetra's voice, "Hey Link, come up, quick!"

I ran up to the outside of the ship, but I saw no one there. Then Tetra spoke again, "Here I am, up here!"

I looked up to where her voice was coming from, and up there in the lookout, I saw a pair bright bleu eyes looking down at me. It was night time, and no lights were on, I couldn't see very well. So, I climbed up onto the lookout with her.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"There's something you need to see. Over take a look over there.." she pointed to her left. "That's the cursed isle known as the Forsaken Fortress."

I looked over to my right, and there, stood a tremendous black castle with windows and searchlights moving everywhere. Peices of ships hanging off of it by thick ropes, and plenty of sunken ones nearby also. It almost looked like a giant tree. A little terrified, I shuddered when I first layed my eyes on it. _'So this is the Forsaken Fortress...?' _I thought.

"There are all kinds of strange rumors about this place. What I do know is that long ago, it used to b the hideout of a no-good group of pirates we used to compete with..." said Tetra. "but they were just small-time. Now, the place looks like it's pretty dangerous."

I cupped my chin. "I see," There was a nest of a huge bird; the same bird that took my sister! There it was, sitting in the nest.

"Ah! I knew it! Link look! Over there by that window!" she exclaimed.

I looked over to a small square-shaped window that a searchlight was shining around. "What about it?" I asked.

"Have you seen that many seagulls flock around a window like that? That's probably the room that they have you sister locked up!"

I gasped silently.

"...But it looks like it's under real tight guard." Tetra said looking at the searchlights that were moving everywhere. "This won't work...We'd be spotted before we got anywhere near landing there."

Suddenly, I saw Juno come up from the ladder and to the lookout. "Hey, why'd we stop?" she asked.

"This is the Forsaken Fortress," I answered as I watched Juno study the hazardous castle. "

"Hmmm," Tetra mumbled, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "What do we do now?" Suddenly, she got an idea. "Here get into this." she pulled a barrel to us.

Juno and I squeezed into the barrel. It was extremely tight and uncomfortable. I looked down and noticed that the barrel was on a huge catapult, that would eventually launch us into the sky

"Don't tell me that you're gonna launch us over there in this thing!" Juno grunted while squirming inside of the wooden barrel, making it rock from side to side. "What happens if we don't make it and end up drowning?"

Tetra chuckled, "Hey, don't struggle. If you really want to get into a dangerous place like that, this is the only way to do it, trust me. Besides, we pirates do this all the time, it's a peice of cake!"

Then without warning, Tetra launched us into the sky. I didn't dare open my eyes, but I could tell that we were spinning around and around, and I could hear Juno screaming behind me. Suddenly, we both hit a wall, and I heard the barrel burst open. I felt something slide off of my back, then I heard a clinking noise. We both slid off of the wall and into the water. I emerged to the surface of the water, but I didn't see Juno come back up. I looked down, and there, sinking to the bottom, it was Juno. I dived under water and pulled her back up to the concrete. She started coughing up water.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, still coughing a little and standing up. "Hey...Your sword's gone!" she said pointing at the sheild on my back.

I felt my back, and she was right, nothing was there. All I could feel was the clothing on my back, and my sheild. "Aw, shit!" I moaned in anger. I knew that I couldn't go on and save my sister without my trusty sword.

Suddenly, I felt my back pocket start to rumble, and I heard a voice. "Wow, you dropped your sword _all _the way up there?" It was Tetra's voice.. But coming from where?

"Link, your butt's glowing, eh!" Juno giggled, pointing at my backside.

I put my hand on my bottom, and I felt what I thought was a rock. I pulled it out, and it _was _a rock. It was a huge crystal with a thick string wrapped around it like a necklace.

"Hahaha! The look on your face..Priceless!" Tetra laughed. "I slipped this stone into your pocket while you were asleep. It's not some ordinary stone, either." she explained. "I can see everything that you're doing through this stone-"

"What the fuck? Hold up!" Juno cut her off. "You slip a stone into someone's pocket that let's you see their every move? I'm gonna throw this peice of shit in the ocean, eh!" she grabbed ahold of the stone and pulled her hand back.

"Juno stop!" I said in a stern voice and grabbed her arm. I roughly snatched the stone away from her.

"Anyway," Tetra continued, "I can see everything you do through this stone, and obviously you can here me through it. So, if you feel it rumble, and light up, that's how you know when I'm calling you."

"'Kay got it," I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I need this back after you save your sister, so don't lose it!"

I nodded, and the stone soon stopped glowing. I stuffed it back in my pocket, and started walking up the stairs leading to a courtyard. There was a huge door on the other side of the courtyard.

We both started walking on the edges of the courtyard, because the spotlights weren't pointing to the sides of the courtyard. We ran along the sides of the courtyard, and as I was walking, I felt something hard under my shoe. I lifted my foot up, and there was a slightly chipped spakling jade jewel laying on the ground. It was a green rupee, and it was used as money all across the seas. There were plenty of colours of rupees, which determined how much it was worth. The green rupees were only one rupee.

"A rupee?" Juno asked. I bent over, picked it up and examined the diamond. I dropped it in my pocket and continued walking.

"We must keep going. We don't need to stop everytime we come across something small." I explained.

Suddenly, I looked up, and a searchlight was coming right for us. I grabbed a barrel that was nearby, and quickly put it over Juno and I. After a few more seconds, I slowly lifted the barrel off of us and ran up another flight of stairs, which led to the inside of the castle. Another light almost caught us while we were up there.

I could have sworn I heard Juno's heartbeat rapidly; she was practically sweating bullets. "You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool." she whiped her sweat. "What, exactly, are you trying to do? Your sword is _way_ higher than this! You won't find it around here anywhere."

"I'm trying to kill whoever is controling these lights. With them out of the way, we have a better chance of making it out of here alive!" I explained. Killing a living creature was going to be the hardest thing I would ever have to do, but I had to remind myself that I had to do it in order to save my sister.

"Oh yeah! That makes more sense!"

We got up to the searchlights, and there was a little boar creature, the same kind that attacked Juno and I, controlling the searchlights. I noticed that there was a pot full of wooden sticks, which were the same kind that the boar creature stabbed Juno with when we went to save Tetra. I quietly tiptoed over to the pot, and threw it at the creature. (I have a thing for throwing and breaking pots...) It quickly noiticed me, and harshly wacked me in the back with a wooden stick. I fell to my knees, and tried to crawl away as I kept being beaten with the stick. I tried to reach for a stick, but that damned thing kicked it away from me. I could feel blood streaming out of my head and nose.

Juno gasped, and quickly grabbed a wooden stick from the broken glass, and swung the stick like a baseball bat at the boar, knocking it off of the edge of the platform, and into the ocean to drown.

I slowly sat up, and whiped the blood from my nose. I heard a ripping sound, and looked up to see Juno ripping a peice of her sleeve. She then wrapped it around my forehead and tied it tight.

"Damn, those things may look dumb, but they're smart as hell!" I placed a hand over my eyes. I gently touched the peice of soft fabric with my fingertips. "What's this for?"

"A bandage, for your head. Maybe we should hold on to these," she handed me a stick. "It'll be useful later."

I sat for a second. I knew this wasn't the right time, but I had to know how Juno felt about me. I loved her _a lot_. I noticed I was crazy about her. I really hoped that she felt the same way about me. It was frustrating. _What if she doesn't like me back? If I tell her, will she still look at me the same? _I wrapped my arms around my knees and cursed under my breath. "Shit,"

She sat beside me. "Linky, what's wrong?" she poked my cheeck. "You're acting all depressed all of the sudden. Are you.. homesick? Hungry?"

"No," I answered, looking into those big emerald green eyes. "I just... Juno, I think I love you... You drive me crazy! Do you love me back..?" I shuddered as I spoke, eager for an answer.

Her eyes grew wide, and her face turned cherry red. She looked away and sighed, "No, Link, I don't."

I gasped. This was my first time feeling love..And heartbreak. "Wh-what?!"

"At least not the way you love me..."

I felt like killing myself. I wondered what I had to do in order to make her fall in love with me. "Well, I thought.. Since we almost kissed on the ship that you.."

"Yeah I know, but I don't feel that way about you. So many things have been happening to me lately, I can't really decide who I like."

"But what's wrong with me?" I spat out. "What do I need to do to impress you?! Am I not good enough for you, or something..!?"

"That's not it!" She yelled. "I'm just not sure if I need a boyfriend at the time. I'm more focused on saving Aryll right now than dating. A relationship would be a distraction... Just don't ask me about this kind of thing anymore, 'kay?"

"But..You do like me, right?"

She completely ignored my question and shouted, "Onward! One down, one more to go!" she pointed to the other searchlight with her stick.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I mentally beat myself up. _I KNEW this was the wrong time to tell her..! What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

We went to the other searchlight and easily destroyed the boar creature controlling it. Now that there was no more searchlights to catch us, so now was time to actually enter the Forsaken Fortress. We slowly walked in front of the door, and I grabbed the doorknob. Then, I felt someone harshly breathing down my neck. "Juno, is that you? Are you _that_ nervous?" I asked, thinking it was her.

"Th-that's not m-me.." she stuttered.

We slowly turned back, and saw a huge burgandy boar creature standing right behind us. "Going somewhere?!"

Juno let out a loud shreik, and so did I. I tried to fight him off as much as I could, but his metal staff was no match for our little wooden sticks. Suddenly, I felt something hard hit my head, and everything went black..

* * *

_**To Be Continued...! :O**_

Hope That Was Enough ;w; ... Sorry For All The LinkXJuno Drama. Poor Linky..


	6. Episode 6

**Update.! : **Chapters Will Now Be About 2,000 - 3,000 Words Long ... Unless I Make A Cliff-Hanger. Also, The "PREVIOUSLY ON WINDWAKER .. " Thing Isn't Going To Be In The Beginning Anymore. I'm Getting Kinda Lazy. XD;

Enjoy.! I Love You All, My Sweet Little Gumdrops.! ;w; *shot*

* * *

Throbbing. I had terrible head pain. I felt like I had been shot right through my brain. I sat up, and I found Juno and I on the floor of a wooden prison cell. I must have passed out after that thing hit me in the head. I felt the side of my head where I had been hit at, which was also the side where my head was hurting. Juno was still out cold.

In the middle of the cell was a small wooden table, with a small teacup with some water in it, and bread crumbs on a plate. I grabbed the teacup and splashed the water on Juno's face. She awoke quickly, and gasped for air.

"I thought I was dead," she huffed, whiping the water off of her face. I watched as her eyes darted around the cell and our surroundings. "What happened back there?"

"I-I don't remember," I replied, rubbing my aching temples.

"How do we get out?" she said in a worried tone. "Is this really the end of us saving Aryll..?"

"No. I know that there's a way out. I can feel it!"

Juno sat on the floor of the cell, and crossed her legs. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't believe me.

There was a cupboard next to the table, which had a glass pot sitting on top of it. I loved breaking glass, but I had to sit and think of a way to get out of here. _Just calm down.. It's just a pot. You don't need to break every pot that you see.. _I thought to myself. No. I _had _to break that pot! I stood up and climbed on top of the cupboard. Then I kicked the pot down on the hard concrete floor. It made a loud chattering noise, also startling Juno. A green rupee flew out, which Juno grabbed before I could.

"Glad I got that out of my system.." I said climbing back off of the cupboard.

"Aw, Link look! A tunnel!" Juno pointed above the cupboard, and there was a tunnel that was big enough for us to fit into. "Maybe that's the way out!"

"Well.. We have to try. Let me go first, just incase it is a trap. They might've set this here on purpose." I explained, holding a hand up to stop her from following me. I wanted to protect Juno, and I needed to keep her safe. Even though she didn't love me back, I still loved her.

"Aye," she nodded.

I started to notice that Juno stopped saying "eh" after all of her sentences like she used to. She didn't know that she did it, so I didn't say anything. I was guessing that she may have been so scared to where it made her break the habit of using her catchphrase. On Outset, some people thought that her catchphrase was cute, while others thought it was irritating. I never had an opinion on her catchphrase, personally.

I got back on the cupboard, and crawled through the hole. When I got to the end, it lead to the inside of the castle. I called Juno, telling her that is was safe and she up behind me.

"Nice boxers, Linky. My favourite colour is bleu, you know. Nice ass~" she giggled, smacking my butt.

"Perv! Stop looking at that!" I blushingly yelled in embarrasment and pulled down the tunic over my bottom.

We made it out of the tunnel, and safely landed on a platform. There was another platform across the room, which we needed to get to. There was also a rope hanging from the ceiling inbetween each platform. I remembered what Nico tought me on the pirate ship about swinging on ropes to get to platforms. I climbed up the rope, and started to swing on it. I grabbed Juno's hand and tossed her to the other side. Then, I jumped off of the rope and landed.

"Sorry if I threw you too hard, June~"

She laughed. "Nei, it's fine."

"Come on, Juno. We have no time to lose."

I heard a clicking noise, then a sound of a box opening. I looked back, and saw Juno digging deep inside of a big treasure chest and stuffing rupees into her wallet. Then, she pulled out a small round object and held it up into the air.

"Dadadadaaa~ I found a compass! Just what we need to get our asses out of here!" she exclaimed.

"Juno, that isn't your's! Put it back before they figure out someone has stolen it!" I said. I wasn't surprised that Juno was taking things from the treasure theft, because she was also a great theif. Some people would hide very expensive things from her, because if she wanted it, she would steal it. ( A: Hide yo stuff 'Cause Juno's comin through yo window and stealin' em ) That was probably a trait that she got from her father, who was a famous pirate.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wort," she said. "They won't figure out. I'm getting money to buy food. I've got about 400 rupees in here."

"Come on, hurry. Your stealing can wait," I said pulling her along. We left out of the door, and were back outside. We ran back over to where we got caught by the huge boar guards. I grabbed a barrel, and dropped it over us. It was cramped on the inside, and everytime we moved, Juno's wallet would make little clinking sounds because of all the rupees she had stolen. I used a little hole in the barrel as a peeping hole, so that I could know where we were going.

We both started to walk under the barrel, but then we had both gotten close to the numskulled guard. He never noticed that this "barrel" was in different spots everytime he looked back.

"Dumbass," Juno chuckled quietly.

I raised a finger over my lips to show her that she needed to be quiet. We ran down the hall, and reached the door.

"Okay," I whispered. "On the count of three, I'm going to slowly lift this up off of us, and then we're gonna run through the door. Okay?"

"Aye!" she nodded.

I counted down, "One.. Two.. Three!" We both lifted the barrel, and gently set it down. Juno flung the door open and we both ran inside. The door leaded to an outdoor staircase. We walked up the stairs, and there was a barrel at the end of it. We continued walking, but then quickly ran back, because another one of those damned guards were where we needed to go.

"I'm so fucking tired of getting under barrels," Juno complained, throwing her head back. "You're so smart, so why don't you find us a different way to hide from them?!"

"Would you rather be dead?!" I spat back. "I suggest that you shut your filthy trap before I leave you stuck right here!"

"Try me! I wish you would!" she hissed. The madness of the Forsaken Fortress was getting to our heads.

"Juno, please just get under the barrel. I undertand that you're tired, but we need to do it."

We got under the barrel once again, and started walking. We stopped whenever he turned our way, and continued when he wasn't looking. We walked slowly up the castle, and we got to a dead end. We were on one side, and the other side was too far to jump over to. There was no swing to swing across. There was a small peice of concrete on the side that was connecting the two sides.

"Juno, be _very, very _careful. One wrong move, and we could fall off and die." I said.

"Ayeaye," she nodded.

We both slowly sidled against the wall on the small peice of concrete. Suddenly, I slipped off of the small peice of concrete, and I was hanging on only by four fingers.

"I got you, Link!" Juno grabbed onto my hand and began pulling me back up. I'm sure I weighed a _ton_ by the look on her face. "Rggh, heavy!" she grunted as she tried to pull me back up. I grabbed on to the concrete with my other hand to help her pull me back up. She safetly hauled me back up and led me to the other side. When I got back up, our noses touched, causing an awkward feeling in my stomach. She moved back and stood up, which I did to, and continued walking up the side of the castle. Then, there was another gap, which Juno and I safetly made it across. When we got to the end, and walked over what looked like craters in the ground.

"Link, lookit!" Juno tugged the sleave of my tunic, and pointed. I looked over, and there, shining in the moonlight, was the sparkling silver blade of my sword. Juno and I cheered and rejoiced in happiness. I grabbed my sword and held it in the air.

"Yess!" I cheered jumping into the air with the sword. "Oh, baby I missed you.. I promise not to drop you again." I gave the blade a few small pecks.

"Dadadadaaa!" Juno sang again. "We found your sword that you dropped! Now, we can finally save Aryll!"

We were so glad to find my sword, to where we didn't even notice that we were being watched by another one of those small boar creatures. This time, this one was green instead of bleu. He looked a bit more dangerous, mostly because he had a sword and shield . Not only that, but when he appeared, spikes came up out of holes in the ground from where we came.

"I'll attack from the front, you get the back!" I told Juno while blocking the monster's sword with my own.

"Ayeaye!" she ran to the back of the monster and positioned herself to stab him. But, before she could put her sword down, I delivered the final blow.

The door that the boar was guarding was opened, and we could finally enter the Forsaken Fortress. Before we entered, I spotted a small glistening necklace. I examined it as I picked it up. It had a small charm shaped like a butterfly on it, and pretty white pearls to hold it. It must've fallen off of that green guy.

"Oh Link, that's _so _cute! What other kind of jewelry do you wear?" Juno teased, giggling.

"Oh, shut up. I found it on the ground just now." I said, stuffing it into my Spoils Bag.

Juno opened the door, and ran inside with a bloodcurdling shreik.

"Oh, my gosh, Juno what is it?!" I ran inside right behind her. When I went inside, I spotted a small wooden cell with people in it. The bodies were built small, so I was guessing that they were young girls. I store inside, and I saw my sister, hugging Juno through the bars of the wooden cell. Juno ran to the middle of the room, which is where I walked to.

"... Something's not right." I said quietly, looking around and scanning the entire room. I spoke too soon. A gigantic bird-the same one that had captured Tetra had jumped down from the top of the room! Juno and I screamed and panicked as the bird scooped us up in it's beak and flew off. He went to what looked like a balcony off of the Forsaken Fortress. I saw a large darked skinned, red haired man in a dark cloak standing on it. I screamed and cursed at him, but of course, that did no good. He tilted his head over to the side slightly, which made the bird throw us out into the middle of the sea. This was one of the most scariest things I have ever experienced. Suddenly, I heard Juno stop screaming, which probably meant that she had fainted. I hit the water, and fainted as well.

* * *

I heard someone calling my name. It was an infamiliar voice.."Link.. Link..." It was low and husky. "Wake up, Link! Pull yourself together!"

I opened my eyes, to see the blue sky and fluffy white clouds moving slowly in the sky with a light breeze. I felt the warmth of the sun hit my face, and the air smelled rather salty. There were small water drops on falling on my face. It felt like what I was laying on was hard, and wooden, and also swaying slowly from side to side. I was on a boat! I heard someone else snoring lightly next to me. I glanced over at them, and was greeted by long, slightly wavy strands of fire orange hair, which smelled like the ocean. I sat up, and took a peek at them, and saw the chocolate brown coloured face of Juno. Her long eyelashes casted shadows over her smooth round cheecks. Since her hair was always in a ponytail, I never noticed how beautiful she looked with her hair down.

The deep voice spoke again, "I'm glad that you are finally awake, Link." I didn't see anyone else but Juno and I on the boat, so where could that voice be coming from...?

* * *

**To Be Continued~ c:**

This chapter was so fun to write.! 8'D Sorry if I wasn't descriptive enough with the fight scenes. I can't do fight scenes. ;u;

Review, please.! ^^


	7. Episode 7

For some inspiration, I listened to the song "What if..?" and "Apology" by Safetysuit. I lav it. It reminds me of Link and Juno so much ;u;

snookie no one listens to that shit. lolno jk

So guys, school has started, so sorry if the story if coming kind of slow. I try to be as active as I can.!

lol hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Well...? Have you come to your senses?" the low husky voice spoke again.

Juno and I were alone.. so who's voice could that be? I looked foward, and I met with the face of a red and yellow dragon. His neck was connected to the front of the boat. Wait a minute.. His body was the boat! I screamed with surprise, and fell back on top of Juno's arm. She yelped in pain and sat up, then saw the terrifying face of the dragon, which made her wail with fear. She stood up and tried to run, but tripped over me, who was sitting on the floor of the boat.

"What the hell?! What is that thing!?" Juno cried out.

"Did I startle you?..." the boat asked. "I suppose, that is only natural. As wide as the world is, I am the only boat upon it who can speak the words of men."

I sat up and moved the honey blonde strands of hair from my face. "Who are you?"

"I am the King of Red Lions. Do not fear.. I am not your enemy." he replied. "Link.. I have been watching you two since you went to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue your sister."

"Stalk," Juno laughed under her breath.

King paused at her comment, but quickly continued talking, "I understand your desire to protect and watch over your sister could give you the courage to fearlessly stand up to anything..."

I nodded, and started thinking about my sister. I _almost _had her! If only that damned bird wouldn't have saw me, I could have saved her...!

"But such a bold attempt was foolhardy!" King went on. "I suppose you saw him.. The shadow that commands that monsterous bird."

"You mean the Redman?!" Juno asked.

" 'Redman?'" I tilted my head.

"Yeah, that's the name I gave him. It's kind of cheesy, I know. But it still matches him, aye?" Juno smiled.

"His name is.. Ganon," King explained. "...He who obtained the power of the gods, attempted to cover the land in darkness, and was ultimately sealed away by the power he hoped to command. He is the very same Ganon.. The emperor of the dark realm the ancient legend speaks of."

"If he was sealed away, how is he back again?" I asked.

"I do not know why the seal of the gods has failed, but now that Ganon has returned, the world is once again being threatened by his evil magic." he said. "Tell me Link... Do you still wish to save your sister from him?"

"Of course," I nodded.

"And will you do anything to save her?"

"Yeah!" I nodded, once again.

"I see. In that case, I shall guide you as we go foward... Advising you on where you must go and what you must do. Ganon cannot be defeated by human hands; let alone what little strength you posses."

"...Then how do we beat him?" asked Juno curiously.

"The key to defeating Ganon is locked away in a great power that you can wield only after much toil and hardship." King replied. "Do you both understand?"

We both nodded, understanding what King meant.

"In that case, we depart." he smiled, exposing his great big, sharp teeth. "To the Great Sea!"

"Ayeaye!" Juno exclaimed.

"Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself." he said. He turned his head back around and looked down into the water. "This is actually a but embarrasing for me to admit but.. Although I am indeed a boat who possesses the power of speech.. I possess no sail. A boat with no sail can sail no seas." he started to cruise away from the Forsaken Fortress to a distant island.

It was kind of a big island, and had lots of houses on it, and also a large building with a windmill on it.

"Where are we?" I asked, watching the windmill spin around slowly.

"I have brought you far to the east of the dark gaze of the Forsaken Fortress. On this island is a town of merchants who deal in a wide variety of goods. If you search hard enough, surely you can find one who will sell you a sail." Kind replied, stopping at a nearby dock that lead to the island. "I am sorry to ask you of this, but without a sail, I will be useless to you. This island of merchants is home to many valuable goods. Also, while the sail must come first, do not feel limited to only buying it. Once you have it, feel free to stock up on anything else you think you may need."

"Like food...!" Juno said, patting her grumbling stomach.

King continued, "But remember: there is no time to play. Come back here immediately as soon as your errands are finished." He eyeballed Juno, making sure she understood especially.

Juno and I nodded, and started walking into the village. There was a sign at the front that read,

"Welcome To Windfall Island!

Grab a glass of tea and enjoy your stay!"

There was a small piglett walking around, and two little girls standing and talking to each other. I couldn't let Juno see that pig, because she found pigs _irrisistable._ Her love for pigs was like my love for throwing pots and breaking glass. Everytime she saw one, she had to pick it up and cuddle it. Unfortunately, I was too late, and Juno had grabbed the poor thing already. However, it didn't squeal or struggle to get away from her.

"Juno, put that down. It's not your's." I said, crossing my arms.

"Aww but he is so cute," she smiled. "And he looks like he has taken a liking to me. Please can we keep him?! Pleasee Link?" she held it up in my face. It was a small pig, with three grey spots on it's hind legs. Juno fluttered her eyelashes at me. _Oh my gosh. _I couldn't resist that face.

"Fine," I grunted. "But make sure she doesn't belong to those girls over there." I pointed to the two little girls, one brunette and one blonde, who were chit-chatting by a flowerbed.

"'Scuse me," Juno tapped the brown haired girl's shoulder.

The brunette quickly spun around to face Juno. "What?! Cant'cha see we're busy?!"

"Hey!? Excuuuuse me, Princess!" Juno hissed.

"I know we're super cute and all but that doesn't mean you can just come up and talk to us whenever you want to! Jeepers!" the brunette said, putting a hand in Juno's face.

"You fucking brat, I will fucking kill you!" Juno screamed with rage, upset by the younger girl's comment. Juno rose her fist, and prepared herself to punch the young girl in the eye. The brunette flinched.

I grabbed Juno's hand right before she hit the younger girl. "Juno, calm down. Let's go." I pulled her along.

"Hmph! I'll just keep him then."

I noticed that Juno didn't have her sword, and only a sheild on her back. "Juno, where is your sword? What happened to it?"

"Huh? I left it at the Forsaken Fortress... I think. I don't know.."

"Dammit, Juno! Why didn't you hold on to it?"

"Well excuse me for being grabbed up by a gigantic bird and flung into oblivion! I think I dropped it when he picked me up."

"Luckly, we're in a place where there is a chance we could find some sort of weapon for you. I'll buy you something smokin' hot and "

She cupped her chin and rubbed it with her index finger and thumb. "I think I need a new outfit too,"

We went inside, and saw a small stand with a short man in a thick bleu jacket. We walked by his stand, which looked empty, and before we could even stop walking, he started to speak to us. "My story is a strange one. I came across cursed seas from a land far from here... A land where blizzards blow violently, heading to this town known as Windfall. But dear me! As I traveled, a horrible storm descended and toor my poor ship to bits. Yet mysteriously, only _that _escaped without so much as a mark on it. From the looks of you two, I would say that you are a traveler as well. Oh, yes, indeed! ...Could you not purchase _that_ from me? It is the only heirloom from home. How does 80 rupees sound?" he pulled out a large folded up peice of fabric, which was a sail. Just what we needed to continue our journey.

"Great! We'll take it!" I smiled as Juno picked up the sail and held it in the air.

"Dadadadaaaa!" she sang out loud again. "We got a boat's sail! Now we can use it to sail across the trecherous seas!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you very much indeed!" the man exclaimed with joy. "I can use these funds to finance my new business! Oh dear me, what a happy day!"

"Juno, about your weapon," I reminded her.

"Ah, yes! Of course!" she smiled.

We walked to a nearby stand, which had a large variety of weapons. Juno immediately picked up this huge axe that she could barely carry in her hands.

The store keeper approached me and gently set a hand on my shoulder. "Hey there, cutie pie!" she greeted me with a smile. "Well aren't you a sight for soar eyes?" she giggled. "I hope you find somethin' you like! Take your time, and if you're havin' trouble, don't be afraid to talk to me! I don't bite... Much!" she winked.

I felt a little creeped out, but sort of.. Ignored it.

"This one!" she said, struggling to hold it up.

This thing would be trouble. If she couldn't even hold up her weapon, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. I shook my head. "That one's too heavy. You're gonna break your back."

"But you said you'd buy me something hot!"

We continued looking around, and I spotted two twin hook swords. They had Juno written all over it. I held them in front of her. Her eyes widened as she marveled at the swords.

"Aww, they're perfect!" she said. "I love them!"

I took a look at the price tag. _Holy hell._ It had a skyrocketing price of 5,000 Rupees! I couldn't afford that much! I only had a few hundred rupees left, which was stached away under Grandma's house. In addition to that, I had already spent 80 rupees on the sail. "Uh, Juno these are way to expensive..!"

"What's that, sweetcakes? You can't afford these little ol' hook swords?" asked the store keeper seductively.

I bit my bottom lip. "Well, uhm, yeahh,"

"How about I just drop that rediculous price for ya'? I'll sell it to you for 120 rupees. How does that sound?" the store keeper asked.

"Sure thing.." I nodded, taking 120 rupees from my pocket.

"Thank you! You're most _certainly_ welcomed to come back! Take care, baby!" the storekeeper waved as we left the shop.

I felt a small little drop of water fall on my nose. Great. I got hit on by the storekeeper, now this. Rain. Could today get any worse...?

"Goddesses," I grunted in annoyance. Juno was covering her head with her arms to try not to get wet, but was not succeeding. I held the arm with my sheild strapped to it over her head, making sure that no rain got on her. I was glad that she wasn't getting wet; I'd rather get wet than her. I had to show her that I loved her, because actions speak louder than words, right? That's what I her at least..

I noticed that her shirt had got wet, and since her shirt was light blue, her breasts were slightly visible. I looked away blushingly, but took one more glance before she covered them with her arms. She probably noticed that I was looking.. Yes, I do feel like a perv for looking, don't judge me.

"Where do we go?!" she asked loudly.

"We go to find food, remember?" I reminded her.

"Let's hurry, we don't have a whole lot of time. We have to start our voyage soon.."

After finding a good noodle restauraunt, Juno made sure that she had stocked up on plenty of food for the trip. She had at least two bags full of food and water. I tried to tell her that it wasn't enough, but we were running out of money.

We walked back to the boat as quickly as we could, then we set sail, and our journey had finally begun.

* * *

**To Be Continued :D**

Sorry that this came so late..! I was busy in my Journalism and Creative Writing classes, and I needed more help with my writer's block. But, I'm cool now. c: enjoy~


	8. Quick Update!

Okay, guys this will be deleted in a few days, because I think it's against the rules.

But this is a quick update on why I'm not uploading chapters on Wind Waker that much.

I'm having terrible writer's block, and I can't think of good ideas. I also feel like i need to rewrite a few chapters, due to Link's personality being a bit too plain or dull. So, I'm reading more stories where Link has a better personality.

I'm rewriting almost every chapter. I actually hate this story to the bottom of my heart. So, I'm changing some things up. LOTS of things.

Juno. I hate this character. I feel like she's a bit too whiny and bitchy, and would be a burden to Link later on ( actually, she already has been ) . I think she should be a bit more helpful and dependable for Link, but at the same time, still being the stubborn, hot-headed lass she was supposed to be.

**So**; before I start on a new chapter, I'm going to rewrite the rest of them.  
Yes, I AM continuing the story, I'm just going to make changes - BIG changes.


End file.
